There can only be one
by SSAWazza
Summary: When another agent express interest in Hotch,can JJ step up and and express hers first?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Criminal I did JJ/Hotch would so be a couple

There can only be one

SSA Jennifer Jareau /JJ walked into the Behavioural Analysis Unit(BAU) like any other day that's when she noticed her teammates SSA Derek Morgan ,SSA Dr Spencer Reid ,SSA Kate Callahan ,SSA Alex Blake and Tech Analyst Penelope Garcia crowded and having an animated conversation.

"Hey ,what's all the fuss about?" asked JJ

"Well gumdrop, our wonderful lady agent here just informed us that she has a crush on our oh so stoic leader "grinned Garcia .

"Is this true ,Kate? "asked JJ while trying to quash the uneasy feeling building in the pit of her stomach when it came to discussion of their fearless and brilliant leader Unit Chief SSA Aaron Hotchner and the object of her secret affection.

"Yes ,it's true" said Kate while trying to hide a blush .

"Oh well that's a great choice, Hotch is awesome" JJ said with a small smile.

"Yeah ,I've had this feelings for a while now ,I just guess it's the right time to act on it since Hotch broke up with Beth last month? "replied Kate.

"Really ,how do you know?" asked JJ quizzically trying to hid her surprise at this brand new information.

"Garcia, managed to get it out of Rossi during their pillow talk" said Kate while looking at their blushing collegue.

' _Of course'_ thought JJ ever since Rossi and Garcia had gotten together they were always together it made sense that they would move in together in Rossi's considering his house was way bigger than Penelope's actually thought it was cute that Garcia and Rossi got together and was glad for the both of them but the fact that Kate was interested in Hotch diminished her happy thoughts.

"Well ,I better get going those reports are not going to write themselves" said JJ while giving them a tight smile.

This was going to be long week thought JJ ,she just didn't expect how long it was going to be in regards to dealing with Kate's crush on Hotch and her struggle to contain her jealousy.

End of Chapter 1

AN:This is gonna be a three or four part story but be warned there will be a twist which I won't give away so soon =P

Also, please review I love to hear your thoughts good or bad =)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Criminal Minds

Also Chris and Meg do not exist in this story so Kate is single

There can only be one

JJ was not in a good mood as the week had taken a turn for the worst in regards to Kate's crush increasing and she was not shy to flaunt it.

On Tuesday,Hotch had announced they were on standby for ten days but needed them to work for the next two days to ensure they had an uninterrupted week of holiday which was great ,except JJ's good mood soon turned sour when she noticed that Hotch having moved to the bullpen seeing as to his office was deemed off-limits due to some minor repair work being done had taken the desk next to Kate .

"So, Hotch doing anything interesting on the stand down?" asked Kate innocently enough.

"Probably just spending some quality time with Jack" said Hotch although JJ could see the slight pain in Hotch's eye when he mentioned his son's knew it was because the team had done back to back cases that Hotch had not spent much quality time with his son lately.

"Great,I was wondering if you and Jack would be interested in accompanying me for a movie this weekend?"asked Kate. "That's a great idea actually,I know Jacks been wanting to watch the new superhero movie if that doesn't bother you?" asked Hotch."No not at all,I do happen to enjoy superhero movies,plus at least I'll be accompanied by the best –looking guys in the malls"said Kate flirtatiously while simultaneously twirling her brunette hair unconsciously.

JJ's body stiffened when she heard Kate asked the question and felt herself deflate when she realised Hotch had acquiesced to Kate's offer of a movie together.

"Alright ,it's a date then "said Hotch while throwing Kate a smile .

JJ felt her heart break when she heard those words from Hotch and shatter into tiny pieces when she saw Hotch give Kate one of his rare smiles." _Those smiles are only meant for me not anyone else_ " thought JJ angrily and while she was deeply upset by the interaction that had transpired in front of her it only strengthened her resolve to battle Kate for Hotch's love.

Kate might have won this battle but JJ was going to win the war as she had too much to lose if she didn't make Hotch see that she had completely fallen heads over heels for her stoic Unit Chief.

End of Chapter 2

Please reviews as it makes my creative juices flow faster * **hint**hint***


End file.
